<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conceitos by batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138805">Conceitos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei'>batsubamisrei (ranpoandpoe)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Idols, Concerts, F/F, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:48:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranpoandpoe/pseuds/batsubamisrei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre criações de conceitos para clipes musicais e álbuns, noites em claro de planejamento e longas conversas ao telefone, Yachi, assistente pessoal da idol Kiyoko Shimizu, não esperava que seus sentimentos românticos por ela fossem recíprocos. Pelo menos, não até um certo show e um acerto amontoado de palavras pronunciadas em alto e bom som pelo microfone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conceitos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Eu AMO Kiyoyachi e o AU no qual um ou mais personagens são celebridades, então foi muito divertido escrever essa fic. Além disso, a Yachi é organizada e criativa, por isso, achei que ela seria uma boa assistente e que planejaria clipes, conceitos etc. muito bem. Espero que gostem da história e concordem com as minhas... análises?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Os clipes de Kiyoko Shimizu eram globalmente admirados. Sempre criativos e combinando perfeitamente com a personalidade e carreira da cantora, ela havia ganhado centenas, até mesmo milhares, de fãs com os conceitos e cinematografia dos vídeos, sendo esses uma das maiores razões de seu sucesso. Por isso, ela tinha uma pessoa a agradecer: Yachi Hitoka. </p>
<p>A profissional poucos anos mais jovem era a pessoa mais dedicada que havia conhecido na vida: sempre trazendo listas de ideias e desenhos detalhados que ficariam fantásticos com o protagonismo de Kiyoko, Yachi subiu nos rankings das empresas de ídolos até se tornar a assistente pessoal de Shimizu, que frequentemente pedia seus conselhos e opiniões.</p>
<p>Posteriormente, Yachi subiu ainda mais; porém, dessa vez, foi nos rankings pessoais de Kiyoko. Ela havia se tornado uma amiga íntima da cantora, andando sempre juntas e organizando festas de pijama em suas respectivas residências. O orgulho de Yachi havia chegado a níveis inimagináveis, porque era o seu próprio sentimento misturado à sua admiração por Kiyoko. A mulher seguia suas ideias e fantasias, sua beleza estava completamente acessível para ser explorada por Yachi e isso era incentivado! Ela era paga para passar o dia imaginando Kiyoko fazendo tais coisas e se vestindo de tal modo. </p>
<p>Não havia trabalho mais agradável e mais doloroso do que aquele, Yachi passou a acreditar piamente. Ela era dedicada, mas a razão pela qual Kiyoko seguia suas sugestões não era a que ela gostaria. Kiyoko vestia as roupas propostas por Yachi, filmava vídeos em volta de flores, atuava de acordo com as ideias e fantasias de Hitoka dela como criminosa, atriz ou monarca, mas Shimizu o fazia porque sabia que o público adoraria vê-la daquela forma — e esse público não era a garota loira que possuía na palma da mão. </p>
<p>Era o show de abertura da turnê de Kiyoko e os olhos de Yachi brilhavam, pensando em como seria ver suas ideias sendo postas em ação; como seria ver Kiyoko vestindo a jaqueta e botas de couro e uma calça preta grudada; conseguia claramente imaginar a trança que seria organizada no meio do show descendo pelas costas cobertas por renda, como uma cascata. E também mal podia esperar para o momento em que ela arrancaria o vestido, revelando sua vestimenta metálica de um cavalheiro nobre. Yachi havia sido a responsável por imaginar e desenhar todo o cenário e nunca conseguia parar de pensar nele desde então. Não parava de pensar em como os olhos de Kiyoko pareceriam com as lentes de contato ao invés dos óculos, a pinta atrativa debaixo dos seus lábios e a recentemente descoberta habilidade de dançar incrivelmente bem, mesmo enquanto calçava sapatos de salto. </p>
<p>A voz de Kiyoko finalmente a acordou do seu sonho diurno. “Hitoka? Já estou indo para o palco.” Yachi assentiu, com um sorriso de incentivo no rosto. “Eu só vou te pedir para ficar aqui durante o show.” </p>
<p>“Por quê?”</p>
<p>Kiyoko abriu um pequeno sorriso e Yachi pensou ter visto um tom avermelhado nas bochechas dela — mas deve ter sido culpa do jogo de luzes. “Confia em mim?” Essa pergunta só possuía uma resposta e, por isso, Yachi assentiu com a cabeça enquanto o objeto de sua afeição caminhava em direção ao palco. Os gritos da multidão quase deixavam a voz de Kiyoko inaudível, mas o poder dessa sempre seria detectado por Hitoka — mesmo com o estádio lotado, seus ouvidos pareciam processar o som da cantoria de Kiyoko e apenas ele. </p>
<p>Já estava quase na hora do show acabar, Yachi reconheceu as notas iniciais da última música, e ela pensou que, talvez, pudesse sair rapidamente para beber água e voltar antes do final da melodia. Antes que fosse capaz de sair, Tanaka, o rapper que abriu o show de Kiyoko e que também era amigo pessoal dela, segurou levemente seu ombro. Yachi obviamente entrou em pânico, por não saber o que ele queria; principalmente pelo artista ser alto e atlético, o que a deixava sem chance alguma contra ele. </p>
<p>Felizmente, Tanaka tinha uma expressão amigável em seu rosto e foi cuidadoso para não machucá-la. “Desculpa se eu te assustei ou se fui rude…” Ele sorria de forma tímida, o que era um completo contraste comparado com sua atitude confiante e indomável durante as performances. “Kiyoko me pediu para manter você aqui até ela sair do palco. Não sei porquê.” Tanaka deu de ombros, como se para ilustrar seu desconhecimento. “Você precisa que eu pegue algo para você?”</p>
<p>Apesar da timidez e de sua ansiedade em relação a pedir favores aos outros, Yachi conseguia sentir sua garganta seca reclamar e implorar por líquido. Sentindo seu próprio rosto queimar, ela respondeu, num sussurro, “Eu gostaria de uma água…”  Ela esperava que o rapper não a ouvisse e que a voz de Kiyoko abafasse o som de sua própria, porém Tanaka assentiu entusiasticamente, parecendo feliz por estar sendo prestativo, e a reação quase deixou Yachi menos envergonhada — quase. </p>
<p>Quando Tanaka chegou com a garrafa d’água, a música chegava ao fim. De onde estava, Yachi conseguia ver Kiyoko observando a plateia, admirando-a. Enquanto os olhos da cantora brilhavam pela visão do público, a visão de Hitoka brilhava pela visão dela. A melodia havia terminado há alguns segundos quando Kiyoko levantou o microfone novamente. </p>
<p>Aquilo não havia sido planejado, Yachi pensou. Mas agora era tarde demais; só precisava torcer para que Kiyoko não falasse algo de que se arrependeria depois. “Obrigada por virem.” Ela começou e o público já aplaudia. “E eu gostaria de dizer que esse evento não seria possível se não fosse por Yachi Hitoka. Na verdade, toda a minha carreira não seria possível se não fosse por ela. Yachi?” Kiyoko chamou, passando a encarar Yachi, e seu olhar a convidava a entrar no palco. Ainda perplexa, ela não conseguiu negar. “É ela a mente por trás das fantasias, dos clipes e dos conceitos. Eu só escrevo as músicas junto com uma equipe e as canto, mas é ela o mestre por trás que faz tudo ter sentido. E…” Pela primeira vez em seu discurso, Kiyoko pareceu hesitante. “Eu sou apaixonada pelo jeito que a mente dela funciona.” </p>
<p>Kiyoko disse a última frase com os olhos cravados nos de Yachi, que estava paralisada. A palavra ‘apaixonada’ ecoava em sua mente e ela não sabia como interpretá-la direito. Kiyoko havia realmente dito aquilo. E se os fãs dela perseguissem Yachi? Se não a achassem boa o suficiente para a divina Shimizu que idolatravam, tal como ela própria achava? Toda a mídia estaria falando sobre a revelação, provavelmente já estava, e o cérebro de Yachi, de alguma forma, conseguia ter várias preocupações simultaneamente. “Você… e se você se arrepender?” </p>
<p>“Eu não vou me arrepender disso.” O sorriso no rosto de Kiyoko era doce, mas também preocupado com a reação de Yachi, querendo saber se ela estava confortável. Ela não precisava verbalizar isso para sua fiel escudeira estar ciente; e a tentação era grande demais para Hitoka aguentar. “Eu já conversei com meus agentes. Eu estou disposta, se você estiver.”</p>
<p>Aquelas eram as palavras que Yachi sempre sonhou em ouvir, a fantasia ideal, mas agora que estava nela, não sabia o que fazer. </p>
<p>“Mas e se seus fãs não aprovarem…?” </p>
<p>“Como eu disse antes, eu não teria uma carreira para início de conversa se não fosse por você.” O olhar apaixonado no rosto de Kiyoko parecia um sonho melhor que todas as suas ideias e o fato de que ele era real e genuíno apenas tornava tudo melhor. “Além disso, a sua aprovação é a única que importa para mim.”</p>
<p>Yachi permitiu-se suspirar, de um jeito sonhador como todo o resto de si. “Eu não consigo dizer não para isso.” Eu não consigo dizer não para você, era a mensagem implícita. Não precisava ser dita — Kiyoko possuía um talento para ler as entrelinhas. </p>
<p>Vestindo satisfação e desejo em seu rosto, Kiyoko se inclinou e a beijou — foi uma questão de segundos, mas, para Yachi, o momento passava em câmera lenta. Ela conseguia ouvir os gritos da multidão, porém eles estavam abafados: Kiyoko era seu foco e nada mais conseguia atrair sua atenção. </p>
<p>“Que tal termos um pouco mais de privacidade?” Kiyoko sussurrou e Yachi assentiu com a cabeça em concordância, ainda incapaz de dizer não. A cantora levou o microfone perto da boca novamente: “Eu não poderia estar mais feliz por vocês estarem presentes nesse momento tão especial para mim. Já é um de meus momentos preferidos, tendo queridos meus fãs e minha Hitoka, que amo tanto, ao meu lado. Obrigado por me acompanharem durante essa noite!” </p>
<p>Minha Hitoka, que amo tanto. As duas saíram do palco ao som de estrondosos aplausos e Yachi abraçava o braço de Kiyoko fortemente. Seu mundo, sua corajosa Kiyoko, estava em suas mãos e ela se sentia poderosa, capaz de qualquer coisa enquanto a namorada estivesse ali.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>